


Before My darling love

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Date, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So these are one shots of Klaus and Matt before "My darling love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a drabble series that are in the "My darling love verse". Though I know I'm neglecting my other fanfic.

Klaus POV:

"There's the doppelganger,brother" my older brother Elijah had pointed it out to me. Dressed in pink ballerina outfit, and a glittery tiara the doppelganger was currently playing in the sand pit with two other children. "You can't be serious" I said to my brother giving him a look of disdain.Giving me a serious face I could see that Elijah was not playing foul , but taking honour to his word to help. 

"Her name is Elena Gilbert she's currently 4 years old. She's has a younger brother named Jeremy and her friends are Caroline Forbes,Bonnie Bennett,Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan" giving me information of the young gilbert girl." "She serves no purpose for me currently so we'll leave her al-" 

I felt someone tug my pant leg. A boy with dirty blonde hair and really blue eyes was starring at me,squinting his eyes. "Hello mister, I'm Matthew Zaiden Donovan" the boy said " But people call me Matt though I prefer being called Zaiden" he inquired as his sticky hand was out waiting for a hand shake.

Elijah shaked the boys' hand first cautiosly as he didn't want his hands dirty. " Well hello to you Matt" elijah replied faining a smile. My turn to shake his hand even though I didn't want to. " You know mister if you don't smile you'll get mouth lines before 40" elijah laughed and I scowled at him " well that's what my mom says" he said embarrased now by his comment.

"Is that so, so kid why'd you come here?" I asked finding that I could not tolerate these kids. Looking up funny covering his eyes from the sun " mister could you get my Kite from the tree me and my friend got it stuck in there and we can't reach" pointing at his friend who currently is at the sand pit throwing sand at the three girls.

I went to get the kite jumping a few times so it could shimmy itslef out the tree. " May I ask whose kite is this?"Looking at the kid as a different name was written on it. "It's my friends dad though he let us borrow it sir." Both giving the boy looks " And why did you get it if it belongs to him?" Elijah questioned him. "Cause I'm older and bigger than him" he said smiling "thank you mister and have a good day" he said running off giggling as his friend was saying sorry to the three friends.

"It seems we've met Matt Donovan" elijah pointed it out to me." Seems so" I loooked back as the group of kids were now flying the kite" Send someone to watch the doppelganger and Matthew Donovan" I said causally going to the resturant the Grill. "It seems the boy has caught your interest brother" Elijah did not question me as it sounded more like a statement no less " Yes it seems he has."


	2. The Big Lace Panty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus sees Matt in a lace panties.

Klaus' POV:

Walking to the Donovan home to check on Matt , I was hoping that we could talk as to see if he wanted to continue this relationship. Hearing music from the porch it was obvious that Matt was cleaning the house. So me being well me , I opened the door and the sight before me blew my mind.

Matt was wearing a shirt of mine which he "borrowed" and panties not and panties ;lace pink panties. They showed off his small dick and his gorgeous ass. The panty was spread as his ass cheeks were still showing even with my shirt on.

I couldn't stop myself as I ran all the way to him pushing against a wall. Kissing him furiously , making sure I gave him love bites making sure everyone knows he is mine!!!


End file.
